


Just A Taste

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, saubert - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Adam's <a href="https://twitter.com/adamlambert/status/227097573821915136">Tweet</a> and my filthy minded friends's tweets about Adam tasting himself. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Taste

Adam barely got the card key in the slot, his focus on Sauli's mouth. Tongue thrust deep inside, he was literally devouring his face. Pulling away for a millisecond, he reached down to open the door. His body pressed against Sauli again as their bodies pushed the door open. He grabbed Adam by the shirt, moving him away from the door. The forgotten card key fell to the floor as his hands slipped into Sauli's hair. As the door shut, Sauli's hands had a mission of their own yanking Adam's shirt out from his pants. They broke apart just long enough rid each other of their shirts. Adam moaned as Sauli's lips worked magic on his neck.

"Mmm Adam..." Sauli's accent never failed to make him shiver. "So hot..."

Adam's palms grazed Sauli's nipples, making him whimper. His finger tracing the line of hair to the edge of the belt buckle. It was Adam's turn, lips latching onto Sauli's neck as he worked to remove the tight jeans.

"I'm aching to fuck that ass." Adam groaned as his hands found the bare skin. "Fuck baby." He murmured into Sauli's ear.

Sauli moaned softly as he moved against Adam, his hard cock sliding against the rough material of Adam's pants. Sauli's head fell back, words slipping into Finnish, Adam had heard them before, but failed to remember what they meant. Every time Sauli moaned in Finnish it made Adam all the harder, he knew by that just how lost Sauli was in the moment.

“Sauli...” The rawness in Adam's voice brought Sauli back to reality. He felt Adam arch against him, his cock clearly straining in the all too tight pants. 

A small smirk lit Sauli's face as his hand slid along the front of Adam's pants. “So hard baby.” 

Even with that slight touch, Adam's mouth went slack, his cock going from aching to dripping slightly. Sauli's lips trailed down to Adam's nipple as he made quick work of unbuttoning Adam's pants. Small licks and nips making Adam shiver. His mouth sliding lower as he worked Adam's pants to the floor. His lips hovered at the tip of Adam's twitching cock. Black lined eyes looked up, met by fiercely hungry ones. One flick. Another. Sauli's tongue was sweet torture in Adam's present state, which was several steps past foreplay at this point. Not waiting another moment, Adam pulled Sauli to his feet. Hungry lips attacked with a bruising force as he back Sauli towards the bed. He shoved Sauli onto the bed. Sauli landing on hands and knees, Adam's last conscience thought had him grabbing the lube from the nightstand.

Sauli looked over his shoulder biting his lip. He watched as Adam poured a generous amount of lube into his hand. Tossing the tube aside carelessly, Adam's was focused on how Sauli was presented before him. His pretty, eager blond on hands and knees. Legs spread just enough for a small peek and that pretty pink hole he was aching to fuck. Lubed hand working his cock Adam could not resist the urge. He pushed Sauli's legs apart, and slid his long rough tongue against the waiting hole. Sauli groaned softly, his head falling between his arms. Once more the tongue swiped, giving Sauli the same small teasing he had received seconds ago.

Adam's cock throbbed in his hand, making his need more than clear. He crawled onto the bed, kneeling behind Sauli, cock poised to enter. Sauli looked back, need clouding his eyes. He didn't care if it hurt, he needed it, and needed it now. That was all Adam needed, he slowly pushed inside, not stopping till he was fully engulfed.

“Fuck.” It came out in a long, low groan. The sound all too familiar to Sauli's ear. He loved that he could cause Adam make that sound.

Adam could wait no longer. The thrusts started out slow, he knew he would not last if he went too fast right away. Adam's hands slid along Sauli's thighs as they made their way to his hips. Each second his thrusts increasing. 

“Yes baby... more.” Sauli moaned, gripping the sheets beneath him.

Adam's groans turning more like growls the more wild and animal like his thrusts became. Words lost, Adam's eyes slipped shut, he mouth dropping open. His pleasure was the only thing on his mind at this very moment. The room filled with Sauli's groans, and the sounds of the force of their bodies joining. 

“Shit.” Adam's nails dug in as the first coherent word passed his lips. “Fuck... Sauli...”

Sauli shuddered, he could barely handle Adam like this. So many times he had nearly come without being touched because of it. Lost again in the moment Adam's entire body shuddered, a second later he came with one hard final thrust, spilling so deep into Sauli's ass. Panting, and still deep within Sauli's ass he leaned over his back.

“I gotta fucking taste it...” Adam's voice low, very husky, “I got to taste me inside you.”

Sauli moaned, slipping into Finnish again. Adam smirked as he recognized that one. Slipping out of Sauli, his hand blazed a trail up his back. Adam gripped Sauli's neck, forcing him down to the bed. Sauli bent before him, Adam spread his ass and stared. The first bits started to leaked out of the brutally used hole. With a growl Adam dove in, thrusting his tongue deep inside. He groaned as their flavors mixed. He reached under Sauli, Adam's hand circling his cock.

Adam pulled away, “I want you to come for me while I taste you...” His tongue lapped at Sauli's hole, “Taste us...” 

His tongue thrust deep again, wiggling, curling to get every last drop of his come. Sauli's pants drove him on. His grip tightened as he stroked faster.

“That's right baby, come for me, shoot all over this bed while I tongue that pretty little hole.”

Sauli shivered, Adam's words made him throb in Adam's hand. Adam smirked, a small dark laugh leaving his lips.

“Fucking shoot. I want to milk all the come out of your fucking cock.” 

Sauli's knuckles were turning white. He gasped when Adam's tongue plunged in and out. Adam was literally fucking him with his thick tongue. 

“Fuck.” The word drug out, in English this time, as Sauli came spilling onto the sheets below.

“Mmm that's right baby.” Adam kept stroking till the very last drop fell from Sauli's cock.

Adam pulled his hand away, licking the drops of come from his fingers. “Taste so fucking good.” 

Sauli's body shivered, knees weak. He turned and collapsed onto the bed. Panting he looked up at Adam.

“So fucking gorgeous.” Adam's hand moved against Sauli's cheek. After all that, Sauli blushed at the compliment. “I love you.”

Sauli smiled, hand reaching up sliding into Adam's hair, “I love you too Adam.”

Adam dipped his head, taking his lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Sauli broke the kiss, “So fucking hot like that Adam. So... animal.” Sauli shivered thinking about it.

Adam laid beside him, it was his turn to blush. “I can't help myself with you. I want everything. To feel you, taste you... fuck you.”

“Mmm I like that, especially the last.”

“I bet you do.” Adam grinned. “You know, um, we should probably get a shower. I mean you realized what we're laying in right?”

Sauli laughed. “True...” His finger trailed Adam's chest, “So... do I get my turn in there?”

“Perhaps.” Adam said with a wink as he slipped away from Sauli. “But you better get here before I lock the door...” Adam bolted for the bathroom with a giggle.

Sauli could only laugh as he scrambled off the bed towards the bathroom.


End file.
